


Dear Arthur

by strawberrycheesecake



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycheesecake/pseuds/strawberrycheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin expresses his feelings for Arthur through poetry. Set just after S01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2009 ... for fun. Somehow it survived multiple computer crashes and hard drive wipes (I have lost _a lot_ of stuff in my computer), and I dug it out while procrastinating today. Overall it's a lousy poem, but I'm kind of feeling the nostalgia of the good ol' days when nothing was wrong and Merlin wore stupid hats. So, yeah.

Dear Arthur, you are a prat,  
But then, you already know that.  
You are mean, insensitive, a total spoiled brat,  
And you made me wear a stupid hat.

Dear Arthur, I save your life every day,  
(Every day, I tell you!) In every possible way,  
From Questing Beasts to bringing your breakfast tray,  
And you never even consider raising my pay.

Dear Arthur, I really hate your dad.  
He kills innocent people, honestly, he’s mad.  
If he is dead, then I would be really glad,  
But then… if he dies you’ll be sad.

Dear Arthur, you’re not really a ladies’ man.  
Two times your love affairs were just a part of some plan,  
Even Gwen’s thinking about Lance – she’s not really your fan,  
That’s probably caused by your small emotional span.

Dear Arthur, sometimes I wonder why I’m still here.  
Do I really enjoy servitude year after year?  
Do I really like bringing you your wine and beer?  
I just feel content when I know you’re near.


End file.
